


Recognition

by KarineLanai



Series: Lotor Ship Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sharing concerns, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarineLanai/pseuds/KarineLanai
Summary: My first piece! Or at least a work in progress, maybe putting it out there will push me to write a little more on it. I love this ship so much, hope anyone that finds it enjoys!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece! Or at least a work in progress, maybe putting it out there will push me to write a little more on it. I love this ship so much, hope anyone that finds it enjoys!

It's something Lotor hasn't gotten in awhile, and just hearing Allura praise him for his work in finding Oriande has him weak. He originally was livid that, after centuries of trying to find the place, he wasn't the one to be chosen. Strangely though, he's found that he's a lot less mad about it because of the fact that it was her that was able to appease the ancients; had anyone else accomplished it, he wouldn't be so at ease right now. He returns to his room that night and tries to sleep but Allura’s voice still rings in his ears, commending him for his work.

However, there's a change in her wording and in the tone he hears. It's almost… Sultry, and the praise isn't on his work, but how good he is for her. He huffs softly in annoyance at the tent in the PJs provided for him, palming himself to the sound of Allura’s words loud and clear in his mind. He'd hated that he started to develop feelings for Allura, but he guesses it's because she's the only one that's really started to trust him… Or maybe it was just her. Either way, just the thought of her has him aroused, which had only started happening once he was allowed his own room rather than the windowed cell he'd been in previously. The simple palming isn't enough, so he slips his hand into his boxers to stroke himself slowly, his breath hitching at the pleasure and warmth that spreads over him. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander to Allura again, her hand being wrapped around his cock right now, the warmth of her body so close to his...

He doesn't last long, a hand clasping over his mouth while the other continues stroking through his orgasm. He was ashamed of his thoughts, but damned if they didn't work so well in getting him worked up like that. He collects himself before standing and leaving to one of the bathrooms to clean himself off. He takes his time, as he no longer had someone waiting right outside the door for him to finish, actually taking care of his hair for once. After making quick work of drying and dressing himself, he leaves to the kitchen to get himself water, only to find Allura wide awake. 

“Allura? What are you doing up, are you not tired?”

Allura nearly jumps at the sound of his voice, but she soon relaxes and sighs gently.

“Just… Thinking about everything that happened today. I really am glad I was chosen, but what about-”

Lotor stops her, shaking his head as he sits across from her. He knew exactly what she was going to say, but he didn't want to hear any of it. She had no reason to feel guilty about how things went down today.

“I wasn't chosen for a reason, Allura. The ancients chose you for a reason, and you should take pride in that; I take pride in the fact that I could lead you there. All my work wasn't for not… I would have even been content with finding the place in it of itself, just knowing it exists is more than I could have ever dreamed of. The fact that you were able to connect with the ancients is just a plus.”

He really is telling the truth, and the relaxed look that falls over Allura says that she knows it is. He gets up from his spot across the table to stand beside her instead, rubbing her back gently.

“You deserve rest, Allura, you've done well today. Don't fret over my feelings on the matter, because I'm just happy one of us was able to make it."

Allura gives him a gentle smile before standing and pulling him into a hug, something that completely throws him off guard, but he's not exactly opposed to. Her voice is a bit muffled against his shoulder, but he can hear her well enough. 

“Thank you, Lotor… I needed that.”

He rubs her back before stepping away slowly, offering her a smile in return.

“You're very welcome, now go, sleep.”

They both part their ways for the night.

 

Allura collapses back onto her bed when she gets to her room, her face burning as she lets out a deep sigh. She can't be developing feelings for Lotor, can she? Ancients help her she's falling hard… She curls up with the pillow the mice usually sleep on if they ever decide to share the bed with her. But she doesn't want company tonight, or at least not from the mice. She closes her eyes, letting her mind wander to the image of the Lotor next to her rather than the pillow, of his arms around her, reassuring her that she has no reason to feel guilty about today. She smiles gently as she drifts off to sleep, curled up with her face pressed into Lotor’s chest.

 

It's a good week or so before everyone has a break, a well needed one at that. Pidge and Lance end up making it a day to catch up on some gaming together, while Shiro, Coran, and Hunk find their own things to do (though Coran has to convince Shiro that training doesn't count as relaxing.) Lotor has no clue what he's going to do today though. It’s nice to be able to walk around the ship since he hasn't had a ‘day off’ in… a long time. He ends up in the kitchen chatting politely with Hunk, but he can feel the tension coming off of the Yellow Paladin just from his presence. 

He figures trying to spend time with the crew is a waste of his free time, so instead he excuses himself and heads back to his room to look further into his mother’s research. As much as he enjoys working alongside Allura as she learns her alchemy, he does have a kingdom he has to go back to… But not until he's figured this all out. He spends hours working on his research to know avail before he hears a gentle knock on his door, and a voice from the other side.

“Lotor? I haven't seen you outside your room yet, are you alright?”

Why was Allura so worried about him? He swipes the screen in front of him away before turning to face the door.

“I'm fine, Allura. Thank you for your concern though.”

“May I come in?"

“...”

Did he want her in here? Well of course he wanted her in here, but why did she wish to come in, does she actually want to spend time with him? She must be busy elsewhere… 

“Of course, the door is unlocked, come in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I actually got this done in a reasonable amount of time. I'm proud of myself. Enjoy chapter two!

Allura walks into Lotor’s room, not entirely sure why she's here in the first place. It wasn't uncommon for Lotor to keep to himself really, yet here she is, confused as ever. Maybe it was her own selfish longing for his company outside of the work environment, or maybe it was out of concern for the other. Either way, Lotor is giving her quite the speculative look, as she had lost her train of thought the second she walked in. 

She clears her throat and gives Lotor a meek smile before sitting down next to him on the bed.

“My apologies, I just figured you might want some company. I know that, if you had a choice, you wouldn't put this research down until you figure it out.”

Lotor nods and truly sets his work aside this time, away from the bed, before returning to sit next to Allura once again. 

“No need to apologize, Allura. You would be right, but you've been keeping a tight watch on my progress thus far, and you never allow me to work too long on it; I thank you for that.”

Allura gives Lotor a kind smile, resting her hand on his knee and rubbing her thumb across it soothingly.

“I know you've been working for quite a long time on this… I can only imagine what it means to you, and how much you want to piece this all together finally. But please do give yourself a well-deserved rest every once in awhile.” 

It would be a shame to see such beautiful features be hurt by a lack of sleep, but of course she wasn't going to say that out loud.

Lotor does appreciate Allura’s concern, but he doesn't think she really understands the extent to which he's determined to get this done. It's been over a hundred years of searching desperately, and he finally has a grasp of -at least part of- what he's been looking for. Despite this though, his attention has been faltering, focusing more on the princess sitting next to him right now. He wants to hate her for the distraction, for her caring so much about him… But he can't. He gives Allura a reassuring smile in return to her voiced concern.

“I will, I'll need to think straight if I am to expect anything out of my research, and that requires taking care of myself.”

Allura seems to relax a little with that, nodding. 

“Good.”

There's a pregnant silence between the two. They haven't really talked to one another unless it's been about research, or possibly brief reflections on their earlier years, so Allura clears her throat and stands, breaking the silence.

“Well, I'm glad you’re taking care of yourself. I'll… Leave you to it then.”

Allura stands, but Lotor takes her hand gently, not pulling but simply holding.

“If you wouldn't mind, could you stay for awhile? If you're busy, go ahead, but I would like to talk a bit more.”

Allura can't help the little smile that tugs at her lips, glad that Lotor seems to want her company as much as she wants his. She sits back down on the bed and squeezes Lotor’s hand in return to the gentle hold.

“Of course I can stay longer. I've been overworking myself of late, too. Alchemy isn't my forte, and it's been stressful trying to figure it out.”

Lotor shakes his head, letting go of Allura’s hand and grabbing Honerva’s research logs from across the room. He sits back down next to Allura and pulls the information up in front of them.

“This is years worth of my mother’s research, Allura. It must have taken her, at the very least, a year or two to even start grasping the basics of ancient Altean alchemy. I do know that you're the only one that can do it, but it's certainly not a simple process, and not one that can be accomplished except after endless hours of hard work. Don't exhaust your energy all at once, it's going to take awhile.” 

He swipes the research back down, and Allura sits back against the wall with a sigh, closing her eyes before peeking over at Lotor, her voice soft, worried. She hasn’t shared her thoughts on this with anyone really, but she felt she could tell Lotor.

“I know, but what if we don't have that sort of time? Things are better now that you hold the throne to the Galran empire, but we still have to be on alert. Some aren't going to change so easily after thousands of years spent ravaging planets and enslaving other races; there's going to be backlash, and I'm afraid it will strike you, and your progress down.”

Lotor frowns and gives Allura a concerned look, taking her hand into his once again.

“You've been stressing yourself over that? I can handle myself Allura, and I know the dangers I've chosen to face with taking the throne. I don't belong on the throne if I can't do something as simple as that, alright? And there are plenty of galrans -and other races around the galaxy- who would fight to maintain our progress."

Allura nods slightly, leaning on Lotor with a soft sigh.

“Alright… I know you’re very capable of defending yourself, I do still worry though. You’ve worked too hard on our progress to see it all go away. I care very much about you, Lotor, so of course I'm going to be thinking about something like that.”

Allura squeezes his hand gently, and Lotor presses a hesitant kiss to her temple.

“I care very much about you too, Allura, and you don't deserve that sort of stress on you on top of everything you deal with on a daily basis.”

Allura smiles and returns the kiss to Lotor’s cheek, simply resting her head against his shoulder afterwards. She really has fallen for Lotor -as much as she hates to admit- and it seems he has too. How to approach it though? She has no clue, and neither does he.

They sit in comfortable silence for a good while, eventually ending up with Lotor’s arm around Allura’s waist as she leans into him. Lotor is the one to break their silence this time. 

“Is… This alright? I know you haven't voiced complaint, but I still want to make sure.”

Allura smiles gently, turning her head slightly so she can press a kiss underneath Lotor’s chin.

“This is most definitely alright… I would be disappointed if you wanted to move. It is your room though, so if you want me out, just tell me.”

Lotor shakes his head, reaching up to run his fingers through Allura’s hair. He takes a deep, content breath looking down at her, and Allura looks back. Lotor smiles and presses a gentle kiss to one of her Altean marks.

“I want you to stay for as long as you'd like, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this isn't the final chapter, and again, I should be updating weekly. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm moving a little faster than I thought on these chapters, but I love them too much to keep away! Enjoy chapter 3. :)

Allura doesn't realize how long she's been in the room until she rubs her eyes, looking up at Lotor. She had dozed off curled up against his chest, and Lotor simply tucked her in next to him to let her rest. Lotor smiles gently down at Allura, swiping his research down and away.

“Do you feel well rested, Allura? I didn't want to move you from your spot, so I got comfortable myself too. I felt there was no real reason to move you.”

Allura feels so embarrassed, but she can't help but feel happy about the fact that Lotor let her stay. She nods in response to his question, sitting up and stretching.

“I guess I didn't realize how hard I had been working myself on this alchemy… It really has been exhausting dealing with it and the team simultaneously. Thank you for letting me sleep.”

Lotor sits up too, running his fingers through his hair to brush it back a bit. Allura had never seen Lotor with messy hair, and it's almost a disappointment that his bed head is so perfect too, especially compared to her own. She can't imagine what a frizzy mess her head must look like right now, but with the way Lotor is looking her over with that smile, apparently it's not that bad.

“You're welcome, Allura. If you need help relaxing again, I certainly don't mind you joining me more often. I still get my work done, and you get the rest you've been needing.”

It sounds like a good deal, and that's exactly how it goes. Of course not every night is spent in Lotor’s room, but every once in a while, when a mission has been particularly stressful, Allura joins Lotor happily. It's the same routine every time, and sometimes, they don't need to talk. Lotor will simply undo Allura’s bun, brush out her hair, and read while she curls up with him. It's a pleasant feeling, just being able to relax and be so close to someone else, and they both feel that way. 

Neither had realized how frequent the visits were getting until the other members of the crew started to notice too. They would joke at breakfast, Lance would threaten to fight Lotor if he tried to hurt Allura (to which the team said would end in a disaster if he tried and convinced him to not fight, much to Lotor’s relief). Everyone seemed indifferent to it after awhile though, not noticing much of a difference when Lotor and Allura would spend more time with each other outside of just their nighttime meetings. No one questioned when the two started to hold hands either, and Lotor started to feel more comfortable around the team. 

Things didn't stay that way though.

Allura began to figure out alchemy much quicker than Lotor had expected, which isn't too much of a surprise. Lotor didn't take into consideration that Allura wasn't having to figure this out along the way, instead following what was in his mother’s logs already. 

One night, after a good day of practicing for Allura, she and Lotor fall back into their nightly routine, Lotor gently brushing out her hair. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to.

“I have to return to Dabiazaal, Allura. You've been exceptional in your training, and to be frank, I can't help you much more. I have a kingdom to run still, and if things are progressing smoothly here…”

Allura frowns, reaching up to grab the brush from Lotor, turning to face him “But… We still haven't found what you're looking for, Lotor. The progression of my alchemy-”

“-is a major part of what I've been looking for, yes. But you're smart, capable, and I don't need to be around for you to be able to do this. We would still see each other, Allura, this wouldn't be goodbye. But there are many wondering why the emperor isn't ruling his kingdom. Please don't be so distraught over this, I would never think to leave you.”

Allura looks down, nodding her head just a bit. She wasn't happy, but she knew why he had to go. It would be selfish of her to ask him to stay, and it would reverse so much progress that Lotor has made as ruler. 

“Then, before you go, there's something I've been meaning to share with you. I was going to maybe wait a little longer, but considering you are going back to Dabiazaal…”

She leans in and presses their lips together, and thankfully Lotor doesn't pull away. Instead, he wraps his arms around Allura’s waist loosely, kissing back. Allura only pulls back when she's startled by a slight rumbling from where they were chest to chest, and Lotor mutters out a soft apology. Allura lets out a breathy laugh and presses her face into Lotor’s shoulder, just listening to the soft… Purr?

“No need to apologize, I was just surprised by… Whatever it is you're doing right now. Purring?” 

Lotor nods a bit, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Allura’s head.

“I'm happy is all. I've wanted to properly kiss you for a good while now, but I wasn't sure what you would think of it. I know we've grown closer, but I didn't want to assume you were comfortable enough with more intimate affections.”

Allura smiles and presses feather-light kisses along the juncture of Lotor’s shoulder and neck.

“That's because you're quite the gentleman… just another reason why I like you so much, Lotor. And even though we would still be visiting each other, I am going to miss you greatly. Especially these late night talks, and falling asleep next to you.”

Lotor lets his eyes fall shut, his head tilted aside to allow Allura more room. He sighs softly and runs his hand through Allura’s silky hair, letting his nails massage gently at her scalp.

“I'll miss you too, Allura. But you know, I don't have to leave tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Allura smiles from where she has her face tucked against Lotor’s neck, resting her hands on his hips.

“I see that, otherwise you likely wouldn't be getting comfortable right now, you'd be getting up to leave.”

She presses more gentle kisses to Lotor’s neck, but they start to linger just a bit longer. Lotor lets out a soft sigh, his hands resting on Allura’s waist. 

“You would be right… Leaving is hard to do. Even after tonight I won't want to go. I want to stay with you, Allura. I've grown to love you.”

Her kisses stop, and she pulls back to smile at him and plant a kiss to Lotor’s forehead. She was a little surprised by the words, but she wasn't going to complain.

“I love you too, Lotor. And I want to stay with you. But for now, I'll just leave you something to remember me with.” 

She straddles Lotor’s lap before sitting down and tracing her fingers down where his uniform comes undone, his armor already having been off. He helps with removing the top before nipping gently along Allura’s collarbone.

“You would be hard to forget nonetheless, Allura, I can promise you that… These last few months have meant a lot to me.”

She tilts her head back and brushes her fingers through Lotor’s hair, only scooting away for a second to unzip her dress. She turns away from Lotor, glancing back over her shoulder.

“Would you mind helping me out?’

Lotor carefully unzips the dress, pressing heated kisses to the newly exposed skin. Lotor isn't sure how far Allura would want to take this until she stands up from her spot to let her dress pool at her feet. She returns to the bed, kissing Lotor and gasping gently when Lotor unhooks her bra and pinches lightly at her nipples. He wasn't doing much, just letting his fingertips trace all along her body, letting his nails dig in just a bit at times to watch her shudder and arch.

It was a gorgeous sight, but by the way Allura was tugging persistently at Lotor’s pants, she was starting to grow impatient with the teasing touches. Lotor smiles and takes Allura’s hands into his, backing away just a bit to take his pants and underwear off.

“So, you are okay with this, Allura? Just… Don’t feel like this has to be rushed because I'm leaving tomorrow, alright?”

Allura wraps her arms around Lotor’s neck, looking him over. It was sweet of him to worry but…

“I do want this. Not because you're leaving, but because I love you. The leaving part just makes this a more convenient time to do. That is, if you're okay with this, Lotor.”

Lotor nods and lies Allura back on the bed, teasing his fingers along her already-slick entrance and kissing at her neck with a soft, content hum. His voice is low, and sultry when he speaks.

“I want this… Now let me take care of you, Princess.”

Allura shivers at those words and spreads her legs a little in response to the gentle touch, twining her fingers in Lotor’s hair to urge him closer. He takes that as permission to continue, letting his canines tease dangerously at her neck as he curls a single finger into her wet heat. Allura personally has never had a partner before, so how slow and careful Lotor is being just melts her heart, and has her wanting more, trusting that he'll take care of her. He does.

Lotor eventually ventures lower with his kisses, now leaving marks on her chest then along her hips, as those areas would be covered up. He then adds a second finger to stretch out Allura’s entrance a bit more, dipping his tongue between her folds. Allura gasps and pushes Lotor’s head closer, her toes curling as her eyes shut.

“So good… You're so good Lotor, just like that.”

Lotor can't help but be urged on by the praise, letting out a quiet hum of content as he works his fingers and tongue inside of Allura. It's not long until she's pressing against him desperately and babbling senselessly with her release, and Lotor laps any of her release up happily before pulling back. He takes his time in looking Allura over, pressing kisses to wherever he left a mark. When Allura comes down from her high, she strokes a hand through Lotor’s hair and smiles down at him in still a little bit of a haze.

“My goodness… How much practice have you had?”

Lotor laughs quietly, massaging his thumbs across her hips. She was right in saying that he's had a little practice, but this seems different.

“I might have had my share of experiences, as a couple hundred years can get quite lonely, but nothing like this. I've never felt such a need to please someone, to make someone feel good.” 

She kisses the top of Lotor’s head when he gets close enough, sighing happily. She was very glad to hear that this did really mean something to him.

“I'm flattered, Lotor. I'm going to miss this. Being this close to you.”

Lotor lies down beside Allura and strokes her hair back gently with the hand he didn't use earlier.

“I'm going to miss this too… Not just this intimacy, but getting to spend so much time with you, watching you grow. I don't want to go, but I know I have to.” 

He presses a kiss to Allura’s cheek, resting an arm over her waist. 

“Do promise you'll come and visit, it'll be dull without you, Princess. And maybe you could consider staying, if it isn't too much out of the question. I did mean it when I said an alliance between us could set a good lead for the new empire, and now that we're more than just allies… I don't think it would be too strange.” 

Allura looks surprised, but she can't help the smile that tugs at her lips. Maybe she would consider it, especially now that Lotor and her were together. She curls up close to him, kissing his cheek.

“I will consider it, thank you Lotor. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... This came out later than I thought. Exams are seriously making me lag behind. But here it is!
> 
> Chapter 6 will likely be the last chapter, wrapping everything up, so it might be a little longer. 
> 
> I'll be starting on my next fanfiction for the Lotor ship fics series soon, and I plan on writing Keitor <3 
> 
> If you guys want to see anything else from me, don't hesitate to email me, I'll leave it at the end of the chaper. It will be put second to the series, but if I like the idea I'll totally deliver to the best of my abilities.

It was a hard decision to make. Allura wanted to go with Lotor to his palace, to stay with him… But she still had her responsibility as the Blue Paladin of Voltron, the main pilot of the castle ship, and a vital member of the team. So they made a compromise. Coran, though it took a bit more out of him to do so, would pilot the ship, and the Blue Lion was to stay with Allura in the palace. She had to leave when she was called on to pilot the lion, but otherwise she got to stay with Lotor. 

She hasn't moved yet though, taking another walk through the Castle of Lions with a soft sigh. Coran approaches her after some time, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You're not abandoning the castle, Princess, don't worry. We'll all be here when you decide to come along again.”

He gives her a reassuring smile, and Allura turns to hug the other close, tears staining his shoulder.

“I know… It's just that… This is where I grew up, this is my last connection to my Altean heritage, and I'm leaving to stay in a Galran palace. It's so unlike anything I would ever see myself doing, yet I've packed and moved my things already.” 

Coran ruba her back before stepping away, holding her hands and squeezing them gently.

“This isn't the last connection, Princess, what do you think the alchemy you've been studying is? You aren't leaving that behind here at the castle. And you're not just leaving to live in a Galran palace, you're leaving to live with the man you love and build a strong alliance in this new age of peace. Not only that, but do you forget that Lotor is half Altean?”

Allura smiles at that, wiping her eyes “I know he is, and you're right. Thank you so much Coran… You've done so much for me, all of us really.”

Coran stands tall and proud, smiling back.

“Of course, Princess. What kind of royal guard would I be if I couldn't do so. Now let's go see the rest of the paladins, they've wanted to give you space, but you know tearful goodbyes are their forte.” 

Allura walks to Blue's hangar, smiling gently when she sees everyone gathered, even Keith in his Blade uniform. She walks up to the group, silently inviting them for a hug with open arms.

Everyone joins around her, hugging her tightly, nearly everyone with tears in their eyes. Coran smiles and joins in the hug, teary-eyed himself as he speaks up.

“I told you this is what they're best at…” 

Allura slowly backs away and smiles gently around at all of them.

“Thank you so much… And I will be back, don't worry. I have too many memories here to ever just leave and never return. Plus, I am still piloting Blue. Don't hesitate to contact me anytime you need.”

She turns towards the Blue Lion and takes a deep breath, the ramp lowering as Blue’s head lowers. Lotor walks down and takes Allura’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Are you ready to go?”

Allura nods, smiling and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. They both hear a throat being cleared behind them, and when they turn around, everyone is gathered close again. Lance is the one to speak up.

“We want to apologize for not trusting you for as long as you've been around. You make Allura happy, and you've been nothing but a big help in our training, Allura’s alchemy, and stopping the enslavement of so many races. Thank you.” 

Pidge nudges Lance gently, smiling.

“See Lance, was that so hard?”

Lance huffs and shakes his head, and Lotor laughs quietly.

“I accept your apology, all of yours. May I ask, how long did it take you to prepare that apology?”

Pidge snickers, leaning against Lance and shrugging.

“A good while, but we really do mean every word. You've more than earned our trust, just don't break it.”

Allura leans on him and smiles at them, Lotor wrapping an arm around her waist.

“I wouldn't dream to, I love Allura too much to do so. I’m glad I’ve earned your trust, it’s about time really. We will see you all soon.”

The two walk up the ramp into the Blue Lion’s cockpit, Allura taking her seat and Lotor joining her with standing behind it. They both wave before Blue brings up the ramp, looking up before taking off at Allura’s command. Allura glances over to Lotor as she flies.

“So… Is our relationship -our alliance- known to the Galrans yet? I wouldn't complain if it was, but I am curious.”

Lotor shakes his head, resting his chin on the back of the chair. He had other plans than simply letting a rumor get out about their relationship.

“No one outside of your team knows, and I'm glad they don't. I plan on making a proper proposal to you, Princess. Only the best for you… It will be plain that I am serious about this alliance too, that this is a life-long dedication.”

Allura hums happily as she sits back in her seat, looking up when Lotor starts messing with her hair.

“And what a wonderful life this will be. Thank you Lotor, for everything. I don't think I could be more happy with an alliance like this one… Not only because I get to lead the rise of a new age of peace alongside a galran, but because that galran is you, my prince.”

Lotor finishes the couple of braids he was working on, letting her hair fall down her back once again before looking down at her.

“This will be strange, calling you Empress Allura rather than Princess… As much as I am proud of my title, I will never grow used to hearing Emperor instead of Prince.”

Allura laughs quietly, facing her attention forward again.

“If that's the greatest of our worries, then I am more than grateful, Emperor Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karine.lanai.vld@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send suggestions here <3


	6. Chapter 6

Allura was received into the palace fairly well. None of the royal guards or any members of the palace seemed to have any issues with her, to which she was very grateful. Although, when Lotor did propose to Allura that their relationship be made known to the empire, everyone's attitude changed.

Many warned Lotor that the only proper mate for a Galran would be another Galran, to which he would shrug it off and politely remind them that he was half Altean himself and that he was the one in charge of his own relationships. So, no surprise to anyone, the two decided that it was about time Allura rise to the Empress status. To reconstruct such a broken government was a daunting task to say the least, and with not a single full Galran in power, not many approved (though they were never very vocal about it). Allura still continued her work with Altean Alchemy, and Lotor watched her go through everything with such awe, both that Allura was succeeding so well and that he has the pleasure of belonging to that same woman. Lotor was the main face of political issues and alliances, and Allura helped quite a bit behind the scenes as some things needed… Less of a “Galran” touch.

Neither of them get to spend very much time with each other, but somehow they both manage to make it to bed every night to talk about the day and help the other relax no matter what. Their relationship is still as strong as ever despite their difficulties in finding time to spend together, but Lotor still wishes better for Allura.

Lotor runs his hands through Allura’s hair, sighing softly. He wanted more time with her but he knew he had to be practical, as both of them had their own job or goal. It was a little easier when they were both still in the Castle of Lions, but now it was just the two of them taking this on, not an entire team.

“I'm sorry if I took you away from something better than this. You want to be with me, but I never told you what that would entail, and it wasn't fair to you.”

Allura shakes her head, turning around to face Lotor once again before scooting onto his lap.

“I was raised a princess, Lotor, I've been polished to lead since I was a little girl. Any work that I put in here is because I wish to do it; I knew what being with you as an Empress would be like. And if it means that I get to see you at the end of each day, then it's worth it.” 

Lotor relaxes with that, hugging Allura close to him. He was relieved that Allura seemed at least okay with how things were now.

“I think it's worth it too, I couldn't be happier. And to think, other Alteans were willing to finally come out of hiding when they heard of our alliance.”

Allura smiles brightly, squeezing Lotor tight. A good number of Alteans weren't present on Altea when it was destroyed, and had hidden away to preserve themselves. And finally, Allura and Coran were both able to meet other Alteans (that weren't part of an evil alternate reality). It was hard to believe, but she guesses it wouldn't have been too out of the ordinary for explorers having survived all this time.

“I know, I never thought I would again see the day… And this is all thanks to you, you know. You refused to follow in your father’s footsteps, pushed against such a powerful tyrannical reign, and you still fight for freedom to date. The universe is forever in your gratitude, Lotor.”

Lotor laughs quietly, massaging his hands across Allura’s waist, looking her over. 

“You give me too much credit, Allura. None of this would have happened if it weren't for your constant struggle against Zarkon and your leadership with Voltron, I would have never stood a chance. Thank you.”

Allura rolls her eyes, reaching up to smooth back Lotor’s hair before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I know I contributed, but I'm recognized every day for it. You, not so much. It's about time you learn to accept a little bit of praise now and then, yes? You've done so much good even when no one expected it of you. Instead of growing bitter towards me for being the chosen, you've accepted it and helped me so much with my alchemy. With that black bayard I know you could have broken free sooner and left Pidge’s father to die, but you didn't. And it's about time you let the attention be on you for once.”

Lotor is at a loss for words, his face showing his clear embarrassment. Not because he's ashamed of what good he's done, but because he's not used to… well, expecting anything in return. He smiles back at Allura before hugging her tightly.

“Thank you, Allura. This means more to me than you know. For now though, it has been a long day for the both of us, and it's about time we get some sleep. Rest well, Allura.” 

“You too, Lotor. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow too.”

Lotor plants a kiss on Allura’s cheek before she moves off of his lap to change and then lie down. Lotor does the same and, although he's tired, he takes a while just to admire his empress, his beautiful empress. They both fall asleep, Allura tucked comfortably against Lotor’s chest, and Lotor with his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's all done! I'll be starting on my Keith and Lotor fanfiction likely this weekend. Thank you guys for the all the love and support <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update weekly, but no promises!


End file.
